Vehicles are increasingly being communicatively linked to various types of mobile devices, including wearable devices like smart watches that can provide medical information about a user. Furthermore, some implanted and external biomedical devices are now developed with short-range wireless communication abilities so that they too can wirelessly provide medical information about a user. Therefore, it may be desirable for a vehicle module to be connected to a user coupled device—whether it be a wearable device, an implanted or external biomedical device, or some other type of user coupled device—so that the vehicle module can take one or more remedial actions in the event that a vehicle occupant experiences a potential medical condition.